Aichmophobia
by monamour02
Summary: Au where Pitch is from the underworld. Rapunzel sold her soul to him and Jack takes her place instead where he endures torture in purgatory. What will happen when his time is done? Jackunzel. Sorry if it's poorly written.


Jack knew. He knew that when he saved her there would be consequences. But how could he refuse an offer such as this one. He would never,could never, let her be in harm's way. No. He wanted her safe; no matter what troubles he would face in her place.

"Her soul belongs to me now. Unless, you'd like to make a bargain, Your soul in exchange for hers."

So when Jack heard Pitch's proposal, he had no choice but to accept. He looked into his golden eyes and turned to her, still feeling his heavy gaze on him. She looked at him tears brimming her eyes, giving him a pleading look. She begged him, her sobbs racking her body and voice cracking. He could no longer face her and turned his back to stare right back at Pitch, who in turn, was giving him a very sinister smile.

She collapsed on the floor and cried into her hands. Rapunzel could only blame herself. She was only buying time; how was she to know that the price was her very soul. All she had wanted was more time to be with Jack. He had died and she had brought him back. What a bittersweet way to end things. She could do nothing to stop it, the deal had been made. Jack refused to look her in the eyes again as he left with Pitch to go serve his punishment in purgatory. All she could do was lay there with a numb feeling spreading her body.

In purgatory, things were different. The moment you entered yours you were faced with the one thing to shake you to the core. His was the one he would be dealing with while serving his time. She-It had her face. The same big emerald eyes and endlessly long golden locks. In his state of shock she threw him down onto a bed where he was chained down by his ankles and wrists. He made no effort to fight back, he knew it futile. He looked at her sickening smile and felt a bit of vomit rising.

It proceeded to take out many torture items and place them on a try. He noticed it placing materials used to heal as well. Jack then realized it was simply to patch him back up to get started again once it was finished. This caused him to shake uncontrollably. He was terrified. He didn't even have the slightest clue how fast time passed while in purgatory. How many years would he spend here in agonizing pain?

Eventually, it began, slowly but surely. It started with denailing him. He bit his lips hard,cutting them open, when the first nail had been forcibly removed. His eyes were stinging and tears were forming at the corners. It had laughed at him, enjoying his struggle to contain himself. It leaned in to him, it's mouth next to his ear. He entered a state of confusion as the same smell Rapunzel possessed was in the air around him. It even had the same voice and way of talking she had, with her small lisp as well.

"The more you hold in your screams,the more it excites me."

Jack had eventually been lost throughout his painful times. He began thinking that it was all real and that this _was _Rapunzel. Perhaps, she was a sick person and he was fooled by her charm and cheery way of speaking.

His screams had echoed throughout the walls and crimson had soaked his clothes as well as the metal bed he was chained to. She had grown to love using sharp objects the most on him, for it caused him to scream the loudest. With every stab she would twist the knives slowly, sinking them in his flesh deeper. Her maniac laughter ringing in his ears at every yell he let out. Once he would knock out, she would patch him back up again only for him to wake up a few minutes later to start the routine once more. It always began with him saying her name.

"Rapunzel..please.."

She only laughed harder as she stabbed at his limbs. As more years passed, he began to get a psychotic look in his eyes as it began. He would mutter under his breath how if he ever got free he would surely destroy her.

When his time came to an end, Jack had been at a loss for words. His body was weak when his chains were removed and he nearly slipped on his own blood as he stood. She was no longer in the room when he had awoken. It was Pitch who had woken him up, with a slap to the face, telling him his time was done. Jack had dark circles under his eyes and they were becoming heavy. Pitch only chuckled.

Jack felt himself falling. Had he fallen asleep? Was he waking up only to find it was a dream and she was still there, needles in hand, ready for another go? He was splashing in the water. When did he get there? He opened his eyes and swam to the surface to see he was at a beach in the middle of the night. He swam to shore,gasping for breath. When a sharp and familiar voice echoed through the night he stiffened.

Rapunzel had come running to him from a cottage, yelling his name. She grabbed hold of him,sobbing into his chest, when she realized his look of horror and his odd body language. She looked up at him and placed a hand to his cheek, to which he flinched. Hurt flashed in her eyes and was immediately replaced by warmth and affection.

"Jack?" Her voice had cracked. "W-What happened?"

Jack laughed it off and hugged her nervously. He was back. Rapunzel was safe. What was he worrying about? She had led him into her cottage where she had sat him down at the table. He sat down in a comfortable position and mumbled things about the weather.

"I'll make us dinner, okay?"

He nodded and watched her head for the fridge. She took out some vegetables and then proceeded to take out a knife. His breath caught in his throat as he was reminded of what happened. The knife looked oddly similar to the one on the tray she so frequently used on him. He immediately stood and ran at her.

This had been another false presumption of his. He had never left, had he? Were his final years going to be her pretending like her loving self as she brutally attacked at his organs? He noted he was free and she couldn't pin him down. He would not let her have her satisfaction this time.

Jack ran at her, elbowing her in the face with all his might. She let out a groan as she clutched the side of her face,dropping the knife. He proceeded to snatch it up off the ground and pinned her againt the counter.

"You won't fool me with the innocent look! This time i'll be having the fun!" He yelled fiercly as he watched her cower in fear.

Jack was far in his little game when he had realized the gravity of the situation. This wasn't a game. It wasn't purgatory anymore. He dropped the knife in shock and it clattered onto the floor next to her motionless form. He placed his head in his scarlet hands. Her mangled body lay a few feet from him, bleeding out onto the cabinets and floor. His vision became blurry as tears formed in his eyes. What had he done? His whole world lay dead by his own hands. His efforts in saving her were in vain in the end. He was unable to keep her safe in the end.

'It seems fate has a funny way of doing things.' He thought bitterly to himself as he lay on the ground.


End file.
